The present subject matter discloses a portable cable management device. The portable cable management device includes various attachment mechanisms adapted for securing the device to various surfaces and structures, as described further herein.
Construction sites present inherently dangerous conditions. In a typical construction work environment, there may be various teams of tradesmen simultaneously operating in partially constructed structures, in loud and congested spaces, using various types of equipment and tools, often with uncoordinated movement through and around the space. As a result, construction sites are high-risk areas for accidents and personal injury.
Within a given worksite there may be numerous equipment cords, extension cords, etc. for powering the various tools and equipment used on site. Adding the electrical cords to an already dangerous site only increases the risk to the people on site. Cords present tripping hazards, severed cords present risk of electrocution, etc. As a result, cable management is an important safety consideration on construction sites.
While construction sites are an extreme example of a location in which cable management is an important safety consideration, it can be seen that the same principles apply in nearly every instance in which electrical cords are used. Whether in a residential or industrial setting, cord management is a legitimate safety concern.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable cable management device that enables a user to quickly and securely provide a temporary solution for managing cable placement in a workspace or other area.